EP 1 813 342 A1, for example, discloses a filter element for the intake air of an internal combustion engine. The filter element described therein has a filter body with a seal. The seal comprises a hard component and a soft component wherein the seal is connected by an adhesive with the filter body. Due to the hard component which is resting directly on the housing part, the relative movements relative to this housing part are to be prevented. The proposed filter element requires a complex manufacturing process and seals that are matched to the respective housing shapes.